


Maybe I do want to be his

by guchi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: A lot of talking, Aladdin is a patient child, Judal is an ass, M/M, but I love him, this is kind of AUish since it was written when Magi was starting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guchi/pseuds/guchi
Summary: Aladdin is trapped in darkness and his only option is trust in the dark magi.





	Maybe I do want to be his

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Magi, only the story.

What happened to me? I feel the cold in my body like daggers cutting my skin, darkness surrounds me at all times. Ah ... I remember ... "I have been caught ..." I have no strength here, the black rukh is all over the place, they want me to depend on it, the temptation is around me, they want me to fall into depravity. A fallen magi like one I know, who is my enemy, I wonder ... Does he have been here too?

When I got up with great difficulty I saw on the walls, illuminated by the rays of sun that slip between the bars of the window, ah ... How I long to feel the sun on my body ... It was a quick thought that went through my head, but was completely set apart when I saw on the walls scribbles and drawings that appeared to have been made by a child. Yes, definitely, "he was here ..." I am in the same room in which Judal spent part of his childhood in Al Sarmen. I really don't like him, but I pity him for having been locked up here. Maybe we're not so different, I was locked up before but at least I had Ugo with me, Judal has must be really lonely.

I looked out the window, how long was I here? I can't remember, yes if I only had my staff I could get out using magic.

How many days have passed? I can't remember but it seemed an eternity, I have been studied, they have tried to test me, anything to get the wisdom of Solomon, but even though this cause me unbearable pain I can't give myself to them. "I want to escape ..." I see no way out of this twisted place.

Suddenly I hear, steps ... This meant suffering again. But wait this time was just one person.

The door opened and a familiar but unwelcome figure came, his long black hair tied in a braid contrasted with his pale skin, and his most striking feature were his red eyes. What did the devil himself do here? Probably had come to mock me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked seriously. "Because you know what? I don't going to share my room with you chibi" he said but then sat beside me on the bed. "and you didn't answered me".

"What do you think I'm doing here Judal? I'm On vacation," I said with a sarcastic tone, I'm not really in the mood to take it.

"What a place did you chose to vacation, I would have stayed in Sindria" he said. "... Do you plan to escape then?".

"if I could, would have already done it ..." I said dryly.

"Are you an idiot? You're A magi, a magician of creation, some bars should be nothing to you, but I can't expect much of a wimp like you."

"I can't do magic here, I have not enough power and I lost my staff ..."

He looked at me for a moment "I see" he said looking bored. At this point I don't know why I thought to ask for help but then discarded that idea when he pulled a peach of his clothes and ate it in front of me. I could only look at him as my stomach made noises. "Do you want some?" I was very surprised that he offered me food, I would have thought it was poisoned if I didn't saw him bite it first.

"Thank you" I ate "Yum!'s Delicious," I said smiling, it was the first time I smiled in a while.

"I stole it from the stupid king's palace, those peaches taste better for some reason," he said, smiling as if he had hurt Mr. Sinbad just for taking something that was his.

There was a brief moment of silence until I decided to talk, I didn't lose anything by trying "You think ... think you can help me out of here?".

Judal thought for a moment and said "what's in it for me? if Al Sarmen discovers that I let you free they'll punish me. Chibi you understand how it works? Give me something and I'll give you something."

... "I'll give you whatever you want, just get me out of here" I said a little desperate, he was my only option now.

"Okay, then I'll tell you what I want" sure it was bad for me if he didn't want to tell me now.

Shortly after, I fall asleep forgetting that Judal was there, however that night he woke me up "chibi, get up is time to go" I opened my eyes as I was very tired, apparently he had slept beside me, I noticed that his face was a little sleepy, and this time I wasn't cold while sleeping, I admit that even if is he, I liked to have him by my side if he was as calm as now.

Following him, we left the room "wait, you aren't going to break the bars?" I asked.

"I lied before just to make fun of you, the bars are protected by magic, it couldn't have broken with nothing, I'll take you to my secret exit."

So we walked around dark corridors avoiding being seen and reached enormous tubes, Judal opened the hatch showing that there was water inside. "These pipes carry water throughout the building and out into a river from which this comes, as a kid I used to go here when I was bored of this place, of course these old idiots never knew" with that said he got inside, I followed him and after closing the hatch all was dark.

"I can't even see my nose here" I said and hit something soft, I think it was his ass.

"Oe chibi keep you away from me" he said annoyed. Yes, it was his ass. "Lets see, this is annoying me" his wand lit up with magoi and he put it in his mouth and moved on.

Not many minutes passed, I would not have been more than an hour until the light of the wand went off, Judal put it in his clothes "what happens?" I told him, I trust him for now but I'm not stupid.

"Hold your breath, you have to swim" I heard him immerse in water, and doing what he said I followed him. It must have been a minute before we leave the water, just as he said we were outside and far away in a river, I could see the light of the moon and feel the fresh air again. We went to the shore, our clothes had become heavy with the absorbed water. And Judal being as sassy as he is, began to undress.

"W-what are you doing?!" I asked looking away.

"My clothes are all wet, don't think I'm gonna be sick just because you're here" he gathered some twigs on the floor and made a fire with magic, then sat in front of it. I have been dying of cold because I also took off my clothes approaching the campfire.

"What now?" I asked.

"I'll take you to Sindria when our clothes dry" he said as he unbond his hair to dry it faster. I had forgotten how long his black hair was, I must admit, if I didn't know that Judal is a man, at first sight I would have thought he was a woman, but I think the same could apply to me.

And suddenly I said without thinking "if you had breasts I would had jumped on you already..." I don't know why I said that, it was a stupid thing that I thought aloud, but the look on Judal's face indicated that he was so ashamed that he would kill me at any time he also had the gesture of covering his chest with his hands as if really was something there.

"Damn chibi pervert, I helped you and you tell me nasty things!"

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" I said nervously, I really had screwed it with someone who had already tried to kill me in the past.

"Hm! Heh ... hehe ... hahahahahahaha!" he laughed very loud pointing at me "you are really funny chibi" I don't know what I did but I think my look of terror made him laugh. I walked closer to him, indeed Judal didn't look bad when he was calm. Maybe if we had become friends in Balbadd instead of fighting to the death, we could be like this more often.

I suddenly remembered something, "what was it you wanted me to do for you?"

"I can't tell you yet" he said, now I was expecting the worst.

When our clothes finished drying we dressed and went on a flying carpet that Judal had hidden inside a hollow tree, looks like he escaped too often of Al Sarmen, but he wouldn't cut his bonds with them, it was like he said, because he was bored. The trip was very quiet, suddenly I saw Mr. Sinbad's palace, it hadn't taken any time to come flying. I knew how to cross without problems Yamu's magical barrier, she had taught me for some emergency, anyway Judal went undetected many times to Sindria so he had some trick too. We landed on the window of my room and walked in, it seemed that no one had seen us. "sure is much better than Al Sarmen's dumpster" Judal said quietly jumping in the bed and enjoying the softness.

"Sure it is" I said leaning back with him, I was very tired, but I felt much better in that environment. "Now you would tell me what you wanted?" I looked at him questioningly.

Judal stood to the side leaning his head on his hand, looked at me and smirked "I want you" he said "I saved your life, in exchange your life belongs to me ... Aladdin".

I was speechless, Freeing of Al Sarmen I became Judal's slave? I actually made a deal with the devil. "And what am I supposed to do to be yours?" I asked with some fear to know the answer.

Judal approached to my face, put a hand on my cheek and kissed me "just be mine" he whispered to my ear. I didn't quite understand what that meant, but he stayed all night and when I woke up the next morning he was gone. At first I thought it was all a dream but when I saw a bitten peach by the window I knew that was not the case. Now I belonged to my enemy, but I don't know why, in part my heart feels excited and happy. Maybe I do want to be his.


End file.
